


Kinktober: Overstimulation

by moonmoth (greyvvardenfell)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Rope Bondage, post-orgasm stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/moonmoth
Summary: Reyja and Julian play hard.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697680
Kudos: 30





	Kinktober: Overstimulation

I love Julian like this, spread out before me like a selection of goods at a market stall, on display for my approval. Of course, I love Julian regardless, but his wrists straining the ropes I bound around them, his ankles pulled taut against the posts at the foot of the bed, his face flushed and eager and so focused on me I can feel his eyes no matter where I go? It’s beautiful. He’s beautiful. And the heady rush of power I get seeing him this way makes me feel beautiful too.

He lifts his head to track me as I take up a position at his feet, scratching my long, pointed fingernails down his calves. The tight muscles tremble at my touch and I smile. He’s coiled like a spring, waiting for release. Poor Juley. There’s a long way to go before that, and he’ll be begging me to stop by the time we get there.

And yet the dark auburn hair on his legs is standing up as his skin turns to goosebumps. When I glance at his face, he’s peering back at me with his bottom lip between his teeth like he can barely contain the moan of anticipation he longs to let out. His cock is burning red, puddling precum in his navel and I haven’t even touched him yet. The solid silver ring around the base of his erection, matched by another holding his balls away from his body, keeps him hard and aching for me. I asked him several times if he wanted both tonight, but he insisted it wasn’t the same without them.

I click my tongue to get his attention after surveying him through hooded eyes, though of course I didn’t have to: he hasn’t taken his gaze off me for a second since I entered the room. “Oh, Jujubee. What am I going to do with you?”

His chest heaves before he answers, releasing his lip with a wet pop. “W-whatever you want! I’m yours! Always yours.”

I hum, leaning over to grab his knees as well as reveal my cleavage. Normally I don’t wear anything during our scenes, but a new stall that stocks lingerie suited to people my size just opened in the back corner of the market and I picked up a few things the last time I went out, much to Julian’s delight. Tonight is the first time he’s seeing what I bought. This little black satin and chiffon babydoll seems to be going over quite nicely. “Is all of you mine, lovely?”

“Yes, every inch!”

“Your strong thighs?” I slide my hands across the thighs in question, staying well clear of his cock.

“Yes!”

“What about your cute little ass?” Crawling onto the bed to crouch between his legs, I deliver a light slap to either side of his narrow hips, as close as I can get to said asset with him immobilized like this.

“Ahhh, everything!” He arches as far as he can off the mattress before flopping back down. “Please, use me. Use all of me. All of—” He swallows, breathing hard, his eyes dancing between mine while he struggles to speak. “I’m all for you.”

“All for me,” I repeat slowly. “Well, with an offer like that…” The second he blinks, I pounce, taking his cock in one hand and his testicles in the other. My grip is too tight to be comfortable and he cries out before he can stifle himself. “How could I refuse?”

Julian’s yelp melts into a grin, dopey with the relief of finally being touched. His eyelids flutter as he tries to keep me in his line of sight. “T-thank you,” he whispers.

“Hm. I don’t know if I’d thank me just yet, ‘Bee.” The look on my face becomes more smirk than smile as I move the hand holding his shaft up to toy with his sensitive cockhead, making a circle of my fingers slightly too loose for him to truly feel. I do the thrusting for him while kneading his balls against the metal band that restrains them.

He tries holding his breath to keep his whimpers and whines in, but even he has to breathe eventually. His hips can barely rise off the bed with how tightly I have him tied down, so he’s helpless against my ministrations, reduced to pants, then moans, then, when his lungs give out, full-throated, wordless squeals.

“What’s that, Juley?” I ask, keeping my voice smooth and calm after a particularly loud outburst. My thumb strokes the spot just under his head, where his foreskin would attach if he still had it, while I roll his testicles together in my palm. “I can’t understand you when you yell.”

His face is nearly as red as his cock now, eyebrows knitted together and his lower lip swollen from sinking his teeth into it. “Goddess!”

“Yes?”

“So goo-ahhh!”

He slams his head back to the pillow and his cock jerks out of my grasp. His balls try to rise up against his shaft, but the silver band blocks them, adding to what becomes a ruined orgasm as I drop my hands and refuse to stimulate him further. Cum dribbles out in small drops, more like white rain than one of Julian’s usual enthusiastic releases. I pat him on the hip as he attempts to writhe in frustration. “Aww, isn’t that what you were expecting?”

He can’t seem to find it in him to answer.

“That’s okay, Juley. Let’s give it another try, shall we?”

If he was loud before, now he’s thunderous. I rub small, quick circles around his slit with my palm, enjoying his cacophony. He cries, he moans, he grunts, he begs. His legs spasm as he tries again and again to kick out, to get away, to do anything he can to stop the pleasure-pain torture, but my knots are too strong. Tears flow freely down his beautiful red cheeks, his mouth stretched into a permanent scream every time I look up. If I didn’t know how much he genuinely wanted this, I might think he was in real distress.

His cum has become almost foamy, I’ve worked it so much, running in rivulets to pool against my other hand holding him away from his stomach. But within minutes he’s once again teetering on the edge. His cock is turning purple from the ring, and as pretty as he looks for me, I think he might pass out if we try to go another round. Quietly and without breaking my rhythm, I cast the reworked lockpicking spell we devised and the cuff around his testicles drops away. He keens to the ceiling, hands flexed and toes curled, and I’m not sure if he even noticed until I watch his balls ascend and hear words in his desperate babbling again.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Ahh! Rey-Reyja! Oh, god, I-I-I'm—!”

I change tactics just enough to keep clear of his slit as he cums again, properly this time. His cock gives several dry spurts after he’s spilled all he has for me, and I slowly shift to long, gentle strokes along his whole shaft before letting my hands wander into the thick red curls between his legs, then up onto his abdomen and back around the tall crests of his hips. By the time I return to his crotch, he’s softened enough that I can slip his cock ring off. It jangles against the other as I scoop them both from the mattress and leave Julian to float while I clean up in the bathroom.

He’s regained his breath by the time I return. “Darling?” he asks quietly. “Where did you go?”

“Sorry, lovely. I was just washing these. Are you ready to be untied?”

“Yes, please.”

I work quickly, starting with his hands so he can hold me while I undo the knots around his ankles. I sit between his legs, a mirror of how we just were, with him wrapped around me and snuggling into my neck.

“You did so well for me.” I croon as I tease the ends of the ropes free. “So obedient and well-behaved.”

“Was I good?” His voice is small, almost hard to hear though he’s pressed so close.

I release one ankle and move to the other. “You were very good. Perfect.”

He gives a pleased hum and kisses my jawline. Undoing the second series of knots takes less time and I intertwine our fingers when I’m done, bringing his hand to my lips for a soft kiss. He folds his legs around mine, trapping me in a warm embrace.

“Do you want to get cleaned up or cuddle first?” I ask, leaning into him, careful to avoid his still-sensitive cock. I’ll have to remind him to wear his rarely-used sleep pants tonight, I think, just to be on the safe side.

He rests his chin on my shoulder while he ponders, rocking me gently back and forth. “Cleaned up, I think. Once I’m in your arms, I never want to leave.”


End file.
